Nostalgico Sueño
by nansteph14
Summary: Solo en sus sueños se podian volver a ver, extrañandose dia a dia,sin perder las esperanzas de algun dia volverse a encontrar. Mas aquella noche, aquel amargo sueño, seria el mas doloroso, aquel seria el ultimo... EdWin Mal resumen, denle una oportunidad... pasen y lean... es gratis


**Hola a todos mis amados lectores, en esta ocasión le traigo un two-shot (creo que así se escribe) desde la perspectiva de Winry, adaptada después de la película el conquistador de Shambala y todo eso…, la siguiente parte la estaré subiendo en unas horas, por el momento disfruten de este fic que poco sentido tiene y que escribí mientras estaba en el hospital. **

**Nota importante al final…**

**Renuncia: FMA, le pertenece a la vaca sexi mejor conocida como Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Disfrútenla…**

**Advertencia: la escritora no se responsabiliza por los daños mentales y psicológicos provocados por el siguientes fic.**

**Se recomienda discreción.**

**ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio**

**Nostálgico Sueño.**

Una vez mas te he vuelto a ver en mientras dormía, en mi sueño regresabas a mi. Me sonreías con esa determinación y gentileza que te caracterizaba, esa sonrisa propia de ti, la que me hacia olvidar mi existencia, la que me hacia sentir que era necesaria en este mundo, la que sin palabras me garantizaba que todo estaba bien.

Pude sentir tus manos sobre las mías, pude sentir l metal de una de ellas, pude mirar tus dorados ojos, aquellos ojos que hacían que me perdiera fácilmente en ellos, aquellos ojos que tanto había extrañado.

Pero aunque duela, nada de eso era cierto.

Desee desde lo más profundo de mí ser que todo aquello fuera real, que en verdad estuvieras frente a mí, que nada de eso fuera parte de mi imaginación y sentí miedo y dudas. Miedo por que quizá aquello fuera una señal para saber que nunca ibas a regresar junto a mi, algún tipo de amarga y cruel despedida; Dudas, por que aquello se sentía tan certero, no tenia la misma escancia de un sueño, tanto que me estremecí al sentir el rose de tu cálida mano al secar una pequeña lagrima que traviesamente se escapaba de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta.

Te escuche susurrar mi nombre con un aire de nostalgia marcada en tu voz, mientras yo te observaba con incredibilidad marcada en mi rostro, tu voz había taladrado profundamente en mi, haciendo que mi corazón no parara de latir fuertemente y fijando mi vista nuevamente en tus hermosos orbes color oro.

Tu mirada se encontraba con la mía, demostrando el dolor que sentías y que ahora los dos compartíamos y ese sentimiento se volvió tan fuerte que sentí la urgente necesidad de abrazarte, pero temía que al hacerlo, te esfumaras de mi, como ya tantas veces había ocurrido.

El dolor de la soledad que ya hace tiempo se había ido volvió con más fuerza que antes, cavando hasta lo más profundo de mi corazón. Dejando una huella imborrable, aquella que en cuanto despertara, seria mi completa perdición.

Sentí mas lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, quería retenerte para siempre a mi lado, que todo esto fuera eterno, pero sabía que no será así, ya que todo era un sueño, lo sabia, no era la primera vez que pasaba, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocada, que por una vez al despertar estuvieras junto a mi y por fin poder mostrar una sonrisa sincera y no la falsa mascara que le muestro a todo el mundo. Que por una vez en mi desolada existencia esto fuera real, y no una vana ilusión que mi cabeza cruelmente creaba; Ya sea como defensa para no sentir tanto dolor o para lastimarme cada vez más, destruyéndome lentamente.

Quería que te quedaras a mi lado, volverme a sentir viva.

Hacía un gran esfuerzo por detener mis lágrimas y mostrarte una sonrisa y apaciguar tu angustia. Pero fallé en mi patético intento al momento que vi emerger una lágrima proveniente de ti. Lo que hizo que mi corazón se agrietara pero al mismo tiempo me dio las fuerzas necesarias para acercarme a ti.

Así que, con miedo e inseguridad me acerqué; aferrándome a tu ser con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, uniéndome a ti con un abrazo al cual tú correspondiste con desesperación. Con el mismo anhelo que yo sentía. Escondiendo mi rostro en tu pecho y sorprendiéndome inmensamente al sentir tus indetectables sollozos.

Y eso fue más de lo que pude soportar, aquello había sido el detonante para soltar las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de mantener bajo control desde nuestro encuentro, aquellas que solo en la soledad de la noche había podido liberar y que en las mañanas se convertían en sonrisas vacías. Había llegado a mi límite e inevitablemente mis fuerzas se terminaron haciendo que rompa en un doloroso llanto, mientras repetía varas veces tu nombre tratando de convencerme de que por fin estabas ahí.

Fijé nuevamente mi mirada a la tuya y también llorabas, me apretaste con más fuerza y escondiste tu rostro en la curvatura de mi cuello tratando de calmarte. Nos quedamos así por un rato, hasta que soltaste un largo suspiro y me separaste un poco de ti posando tu mano en mi mejilla, haciendo que cerrara instintivamente mis ojos al sentir nuevamente tu suave tacto, aquel con el que había soñado durante muchos años.

Pero todo tiene un fin.

De pronto te empezaste a separar de mí cada vez mas, sentí pánico al pensar que nuevamente te ibas de mi lado. Y tú lo sentiste igual, pude ver el miedo en tu mirada, pero aquel miedo fue reemplazado por la determinación y sin mas acercaste tu rostro al mío, fundiéndonos en un tan anhelado beso, aquel que durante años estuvimos esperando pero que por asares de la vida, nunca pudimos darnos.

Poco a poco te sentía desvanecerte, en un acto de desesperación por no separarnos, tomé tus manos con las mías, apretando con fuerza el metal de tu mano derecha, aquella distinción que me hacia saber que eras tu.

Nos separamos al sentir la falta de aire y volviste a sonreírme aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Pero aquel mágico momento se había terminado y te convertiste en una enorme y cegadora luz Que susurraba "espérame, pronto volveré, lo prometo".

Aquella radiante luz me cegó completamente al punto de cerrar mis ojos por la intensidad de la misma. Al abrir nuevamente mis ojos, todo mi temor se hizo real.

Tú ya no estabas, ahora era solo yo en la soledad de mi habitación.

Todo había sido otro sueño más.

Un sueño que ya no me sorprendía haber tenido, un sueño recurrente que lastimaba lentamente hasta dejar una herida profunda que ni el tiempo podía curar. Un sueño dolorosamente hermoso, pero que lastimosamente, había llegado a su fin.

Me incorpore lentamente acercándome a mi ventana, viendo el amanecer de un nuevo día que se extendía en el horizonte;

Si, un nuevo día, otro día más esperándote… sin saber de ti.

Ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

**Y hasta aquí llega, espero que le haya gustado.**

**IMPORTANTE: si hay alguien en este foro que siga mis otros fics, en especial "Te amé muy tarde", les aviso que lo estaré actualizando a mas tardar hasta el vienes. En el fic les explicare las razones mi ausencia… y si no los has leído y te gusta el NatsuxLucy(NaLu), te invito a pasarte por mi perfil y echarle un vistazo.**

**Por cierto la segunda parte de este fic, lo subiré en unas horas… si les gustó… estén atentos. Y por favor dejen un review y no sean tan duros en cuanto a críticas**

**Y recuerda amigo lector, que leer un fic y no dejar un review, es como llegar a tu casa y no saludar a tu madre.**

**Nos leemos n.n **


End file.
